


Lost in your eyes

by Mhoram



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, post ep 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Post Episode 15. Adam and Caleb meet up to talk.





	Lost in your eyes

Caleb tried not glance at his bedroom door.His heart was pounding like crazy. He would check his phone ever so often for updates from Adam.

He quickly sent a hurried text, wondering when Adam would arrive just when the doorbell rang. Caleb heard his mom answer the door and tried to relax as Adam made his way up the stairs and in this exact moment he had a hard time trying tell whether the nervous feeling was from Adam or himself.

Adam sat right next to him on the bed and swallowed.

"So...."

"I'm a fucking idiot"

He could feel the emotions brewing in Adam. He cut him off before he had chance to speak. 

"I knew how you felt about me and like a fucking idiot never told you. I've been so caught up in my own shit that i-"

"No, stop it Caleb I know you like me. I like you too."

Caleb fell silent and just stared, he could feel his own nervousness as well as Adam's. He drew closer with their faces a few inches apart.He slowly became aware of his own heart beat. The sound of it almost drowning out everything. 

He could feel Adam's emotions as if they were his own.

Adam smiled "Can you tell what i'm feeling right now?"

"Um, your nervous. Maybe a little excited."

"Oh and why do you think that is?"

"You want to kiss me, but you're not sure about how I feel about it."

"And how do you feel?"

Caleb drew in closer and his lips touched Adam's. He met him in the middle. By this time, he could register the surprise and then calm as Adam returned his kiss with one of his own.

When they broke apart, Adam's eyes were full of awe. The waves of giddiness coming off of him was a lot but Caleb didn't mind. He was feeling the same.

"Have you kissed anyone before?"

Caleb shook his head, his abilities as an empath had made difficult to have friends. Adam had been his first real friend and now he had taken the next step.

"I figured you would have tons of girlfriends being on the football team and all."

"My power makes it kind of difficult to get close to someone but being around you is different. You mean a lot to me Adam."

Adam took his hand and squeezed, "You mean a lot to me too Caleb, I didn't think you felt the same way."

Caleb smiled "I do, I was being an idiot but now i've realize I should have told you."

Adam raised his hand to gently brush Caleb's cheek.

"What are you feeling right now?"

"I'm happy'

"Me too"

They kissed again, and lost themselves in each other.


End file.
